Fantasma do Passado da série Vidas Passadas
by Sophia Sayonara e Marie F
Summary: Vários anos se passaram desde a derrota de Voldemort. Muitas coisas aconteceram fazendo com que cada um tomasse caminhos diferentes. Resta saber o que acontecerá num reencontro após quase dez anos.E mais: Uma descoberta pode abalar a paz da família Bl
1. Vidas separadas

Capítulo 1 – Vidas separadas.  
  
Gina acordou com o sol entrando pela janela do quarto. Olhou para o relógio... Era quase meio-dia. Levantou e foi até à varanda de seu apartamento. Fazia um lindo dia de sol, As nuvens pareciam grandes algodões doces com inúmeras formas. Ainda admirando a vista, ela avistou no parque uma família fazendo um piquenique e se perguntou se algum dia ela poderia ter uma família tão bonita quanto aquela. Bonita e feliz... Família... Era melhor não pensar no assunto. Entrou novamente no quarto e foi tomar um banho. Decidira sair de casa e aproveitar aquele dia fazendo algo que não fosse trabalhar. Ao andar pelas ruas de Londres ela continuou observando. Notou como a cidade ficava calma nos dia de domingo. Seria bom se todos os dias fossem assim. Depois de ter tomado um sorvete como café da manhã, Gina decidiu ir até a casa dos pais. Fazia tempo que não os visitava, já que o trabalho na empresa consumia-lhe todo o tempo livre. Como na rua não havia quase ninguém, não haveria problema em aparatar, mas mesmo assim ela foi para um lugar mais discreto. E de repente não estava mais em Londres.  
- Gina minha filha, que bom ver você!  
- Oi mãe! – disse Gina ganhando um abraço caloroso da Sra. Weasley –  
Eu sei que não tenho aparecido nos últimos dias e...  
- Dias? Você não aparece aqui faz três meses, Gina!  
- Desculpa, mãe, mas você sabe como é, não sabe?  
- Trabalho... Eu sei, minha querida. Mas venha, Gui e Fleur também  
estão aqui, seu pai vai ficar feliz em te ver.  
  
- Gina minha menina! Quanto tempo!  
- Olá papai! Que saudades! Gina cumprimentou Gui e Fleur, e acabou almoçando por lá. Era muito bom ver os pais novamente e ela não via Gui fazia muito tempo. Estavam todos na sala conversando e comendo os biscoitinhos feitos pela Sra. Weasley quando Fleur, agora sem tanto sotaque francês, ficou em pé e falou:  
- Eu e Gui temos uma ótima notícia para vocês! Sr e Sra. Weasley,  
vocês vão ser vovô e vovó porque eu estou grávida!  
- Ah, mas que notícia maravilhosa! – disse a futura vovó – quer dizer  
que Paul, Anne e Hallie vão ganhar um priminho!  
- Ou uma priminha, não é? Nossa, meus parabéns meu filho e Fleur!  
- De quanto tempo é? – disse Gina depois de parabenizar o casal.  
- Quase um mês – respondeu Gui – eu tô muito feliz, vocês não têm  
idéia...  
- Eu imagino! – respondeu Gina – Parabéns, meu irmão, eu estou muito  
feliz por vocês! Eles continuaram conversando, agora ainda mais felizes. Depois que Gui e Fleur foram embora, Gina continuou na casa dos pais, conversando com eles. Era bom estar em casa...  
  
Agarrou o pomo. Desceu em grande velocidade e seus pés encontraram o chão. Ao desmontar da vassoura, ouviu o treinador:  
- Precisa melhorar esse tempo, Harry! Tá muito devagar... desse jeito  
como você quer vencer o Caerphilly Catapults ?  
- Dá um desconto, Ted, hoje é domingo... Você me pegou desprevenido.  
- Você tem que ser bom todos os dias da semana, Harry – Ted falava  
enquanto Harry caminhava para o vestiário – e se não melhorar, quem  
vai te pegar desprevenido vai ser o Peter Wright no jogo de quinta-  
feira – o treinador continuava enquanto Harry ouvia as mesmas palavras  
de sempre – Pode ir, você tá um caco hoje, vai descansar – Por fim,  
ele gritou - Mas amanhã, aqui sete horas, entendeu?  
- Até amanhã, Ted! – Harry gritou para Ted e entrou no vestiário. Abriu a ducha e a água quente caiu sobre o corpo dolorido. Harry estava cansado. Não queria nem pensar no jogo de quinta-feira. Só queria ir para o hotel e ficar no quarto trancado sem ninguém para perturbá-lo. Saiu do banho, vestiu as roupas e aparatou no hotel. Quando estava abrindo a porta do quarto do hotel, seu telefone celular tocou. É, há alguns anos Harry comprou um desses pra poder ter contato com os trouxas que conhecia. E não deu outra. Quem ligava era Karen, uma garota com quem Harry estava saindo há algum tempo. Ele atendeu:  
- Oi Karen...  
- Oi querido... Sabe, eu estava pensando em dar uma passada no hotel  
pra te ver, o que você acha?  
- Pô, ia ser ótimo, mas realmente não vai dar...  
- Por que não?  
- É que eu ainda tô muito ocupado com o trabalho. Desculpa...  
- É... tudo bem então... Até mais... "O que eu podia fazer? Eu tô exausto... E eu sei o tipo de visita que ela quer fazer..." Harry entrou no quarto e antes de deitar viu que havia duas corujas da janela. Traziam cartas. Uma era de Sirius e a outra de Rony. Leu a do padrinho primeiro:  
  
Harry,  
  
Espero que você esteja bem. Aqui tá tudo tranqüilo, Narcisa e eu estamos pensando em assistir ao jogo quinta-feira. Maureen está na casa do irmão e Katrina foi à casa dos pais de Narcisa. Recebi uma carta de Hagrid há alguns dias e ele disse que talvez irá deixar os dragões e Madame Maxime um pouco para lhe ver no jogo. Boa sorte quinta e não deixe de me responder.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry deixou a carta sobre a mesa para ler a de Rony:  
  
Olá Harry!  
  
Tenho uma ótima notícia para te dar: Nós vamos trabalhar juntos, companheiro! Isso aí, eu entrei pro Chuddley Cannons! Fechei o contrato hoje! Você pode fazer idéia da minha felicidade? Depois do jogo de quinta- feira vai ser anunciado a minha entrada. Nos vemos nos treinos em breve, eu espero.  
  
Um abraço, Rony  
  
Harry estava com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Ele sabia o quanto Rony desejara na vida entrar para aquele time. E Harry sabia que era só uma questão de tempo, pois Richard Finch já não estava dando conta do recado e Rony é o melhor artilheiro do campeonato inglês. Harry respondeu às duas cartas e foi deitar. Ainda eram cinco horas da tarde, mas ele estava tão exausto que nem precisou tirar os óculos para dormir. 


	2. Lembranças do Passado

Capítulo 2 – Lembranças do Passado  
  
Hermione foi a primeira a chegar na sala de reuniões, como sempre. Sentou em sua cadeira e começou a ler as notícias dos vários jornais que ela tinha. Precisava saber de tudo o que podia pra começar a reunião. Trabalhar com a economia do mundo bruxo não era muito fácil, já que a quantidade de informação era demasiadamente grande para se adquirir. Depois de meia hora é que os outros começaram a chegar, como sempre atrasados... Deram início a reunião.  
Depois do que pareceram séculos, a reunião acabou e finalmente Hermione pôde sair daquele prédio pra tomar um pouco de ar fresco e comer qualquer coisa antes de sentar na sua mesa de trabalho e começar mais uma jornada. Foi até ao restaurante bruxo que tinha perto dali e enquanto esperava a comida chegar, ficou lendo o livro "Economia e Magia; Edição avançada" mas uma conversa na mesa ao lado desviou sua atenção da leitura:  
- É, parece que confirmaram. Ronald Weasley está no Chuddley Cannons  
mesmo. Aquele time com ele e Potter não vai perder uma, cara, pode  
escrever o que eu estou dizendo.  
- É, agora eles vão "botar pra quebrar", aquele Finch não é de nada, a  
hora dele já passou... Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ronald Weasley, Hermione sentiu seu coração ficar pesado... As lembranças do passado voltaram e a fome que ela sentia se dissipou completamente. Mesmo assim, ao chegar a comida, ela forçou um pouco da comida para não ficar sem nada no estômago e saiu rapidamente de lá. No trabalho, a concentração era difícil e ela mal sabia o que estava fazendo. Estava com ódio de si mesma por ser tão frágil. Ao ouvir aquele nome, apenas o nome, ela já sentiu toda aquela dor voltar com ainda mais força. Todo o esforço que ela tivera para esquecê-lo durante aqueles anos foi em vão, pelo menos era o que parecia. "Não, você não pode ficar assim, Hermione. Não depois de tanto tempo". Hermione falava sozinha abrindo a porta do apartamento. Tirou os sapatos e desfez o coque no cabelo. Sentou no sofá e respirou fundo. Não podia ficar assim, não depois de tanto tempo. Deitou no sofá, adormeceu e sem querer, sonhou com aquele que ainda mexia com ela, mas que assim como seu passado, ela teve que deixá-lo para trás.  
  
Havia muita beleza naquela cidade... Mas não era uma cidade qualquer. Era Paris, a cidade-luz. Era difícil se despedir da cidade que fora seu lar por mais de oito anos, mas era hora de dizer adeus. Heather olhava a vista da cidade da varanda de seu apartamento. Ia sentir falta daquele lugar. David chegou abraçando-a e disse:  
- Vamos, você ainda vai vir aqui mais vezes...  
- É, mas como visitante, não como habitante... Não será a mesma  
coisa...  
- Nós temos que ir, querida, o vôo sai daqui a duas horas.  
- Tudo bem, vai indo na frente que ainda faltam eu pegar algumas  
coisas. Heather olhou pela última vez a vista. Tentava tirar coragem para voltar. Voltar para o lugar do qual ela tinha fugido não seria fácil, mas era o que ela devia fazer. O medo de encontrá-lo novamente era grande, mas ela não podia se prejudicar por causa DELE. David a esperava no táxi. Heather fechou a porta rezando para que tudo desse certo.  
  
- Draco, sejamos sinceros, ela não vai muito com a minha cara!  
- Deixa de besteira, Maureen, a Claire gosta de você!  
- Ah, você está cego. Eu vejo como ela fica me olhando quando eu vou  
te visitar. Draco se abaixou e ficou cara a cara com a irmã. Maureen nem parecia ter somente nove anos. Às vezes parecia ser mais velha do que ele. Estavam na porta da casa de Sirius e Narcisa. Ainda olhando nos olhos cinzas da irmã, disse: - Não se preocupe com isso, Maureen. A Claire não precisa gostar de você, pois só eu gostando já é suficiente – ele deu um beijo no rosto da irmã – agora vamos esperar a boa vontade de mamãe para abrir a porta – Draco levantou-se e bateu mais uma vez na porta...  
- Draco... Você não vai casar com essa garota não, vai?  
- Não sei, por quê?  
- Porque eu também não gosto dela.  
- Você não gosta de nenhuma das minhas namoradas.  
- Isso não é verdade. Eu gostei de uma.  
- Quem?  
- A sua primeira namorada, Heather McQueen. - Você era pequena demais para se lembrar dela – disse sério, tentando desconversar. - Mas a mamãe me contou a história... Você só não ficou com ela porque foi burro demais pra deixá-la ir. Draco, assustado com as palavras da irmã, olhou sério pra Maureen e disse: - Chega, Maureen. Você está me saindo muito tagarela hoje. Mãe! – Draco exclamou quando Narcisa abriu a porta – Por que a demora?  
- Desculpe querido, mas eu acabei de sair do banho! - Está entregue a pestinha – disse ele enquanto Maureen entrava em casa – De nada, irmãzinha! – Ele gritou irônico para a irmã que voltou correndo e lhe deu um abraço em agradecimento e depois entrou de novo em casa.  
- Você não vai entrar, meu filho?  
- Não, a Claire está me esperando lá em casa.  
- Essa garota...  
- O que foi? Até você? - Eu o que? Ah, vamos Draco, ela não é lá flor que se cheire, parece você quando mais novo.  
- Depois dessa, eu vou embora, mãe...  
- Ai, filho você sabe que eu amo você – Narcisa abraçou o filho.  
- Sei... E como está tudo com o Black?  
- Tudo muito bem e pare de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.  
- É difícil. - Em todo caso, nós fomos ver o jogo de Harry e voltamos hoje pela manhã.  
- E como foi?  
- Eles ganharam. - Como sempre... – Draco suspirou – Agora vou indo mesmo mãe, amanhã tenho que ir ao Beco comprar umas coisas e depois vou até à sede pois tem uma reunião amanhã. O treino vai recomeçar semana que vem.  
- Você não estava de férias?  
- E auror tem férias? – Draco deu um beijo na mãe – eu lhe mando uma  
coruja.  
- Mande mesmo! Tchau meu filho!  
- Tchau. Draco aparatou em casa. Claire tinha ido embora, deixando um bilhete dizendo que tinha que ir ao ministério logo cedo. Draco achou melhor assim, precisava ir logo dormir. Ao deitar na cama, porém, não conseguiu. Ficou pensando no que Maureen dissera. Ele tinha quase esquecido sua primeira namorada, se não fosse pelo fato de ainda gostar dela. Estaria ela ainda na França? Ela ainda lembraria dele? Se o visse algum dia, conseguiria perdoá- lo? Mas perdoar do que, se ela sabia que ele não podia... Pensando nisso, Draco fechou os olhos e dormiu. Mal sabia ele que Heather estava mais perto do que ele imaginava. E quanto ao perdão, ele saberia em breve se ela conseguiria ou não fazer isso. 


	3. A Festa n'A Toca

Capítulo 3 – A festa n'A Toca  
  
A campainha tocou dez minutos depois que Gina tinha tomado banho. Ela estava fazendo pipoca pra comer assistindo televisão (é, morando como uma trouxa, ela tinha televisão e particularmente ela adorava) já que o trabalho tinha dado uma folguinha antes do feriado. Era duro morar sozinha, geralmente esses eram os programas a se fazer depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. No entanto, ao ver quem estava diante da porta, Gina soube que a noite seria longa...  
- Heather! O que você faz aqui? – Gina disse ao abraçar a amiga.  
- É muito bom te ver também, Gina! - Desculpa, mas é que você é a última pessoa que eu esperaria bater na minha porta. Quanto tempo! Entra aí, nós temos muito que conversar! Heather sentou no sofá enquanto Gina pegava a pipoca. Sentando no sofá ela disse: - Vai ser uma noite longa e eu agradeço por você ter vindo, ou eu iria ter que ficar assistindo televisão e engordando com essa pipoca sozinha.  
- Televisão? - É... Sabe como é... Meu trabalho envolve trouxas, então eu preciso ficar por dentro de tudo o que acontece com eles, portanto eu tenho um monte dessas coisas que eles fazem pra se comunicar já que não usam magia... – Heather pôde ver o laptop e o celular sobre a mesa da amiga. - É, eu lembro quando você me contou nas cartas, você trabalha no...? - Departamento de Relações Internacionais Mágicas, ou simplesmente D.R.I.M. Agora me conta, depois de quase dez anos em Paris, o que você veio fazer aqui? Eu jurava que você ia continuar morando lá... - É, eram esses os meus planos, mas é que eu estava, há tempos, pedindo uma transferência para Londres, pois David queria vir morar aqui, e eu achei que já estava na hora de voltar...  
- David? Que David? - Por Deus, Gina! Eu não lhe contei nas cartas? – Heather mostrou o anel no dedo – Eu estou noiva há seis meses! Gina soltou um grito dentro do apartamento de tanta surpresa: - Nossa, olha o tamanho desse anel! Como você esquece de me contar isso, sua má! - Desculpa, eu estava tão atordoada com o trabalho no hospital que acabei não contando... - Você mencionou esse cara em uma ou duas cartas, mas eu não imaginava que ia dar em casamento!  
- Eu gosto muito dele, Gi... Espero que dê certo... - Como assim espero? Você vai casar, Heather, você tem que ter certeza se quer passar o resto da vida com esse cara... - Você sempre consegue me deixar confusa, Gina... Mas...  
- Não me diga que você ainda lembra do Malfoy... - E como eu pude esquecer, se foi por causa dele que eu fui para Paris e fiquei lá por todo esse tempo... - E como você iria desistir do David? Se o Malfoy viesse atrás de você?  
- Não sei... Ah, eu vou casar em um mês, não posso ficar assim...  
- Um mês??????????????? - Os convites começarão a ser distribuídos amanhã, já está quase tudo pronto. - Ai, que ótimo! Fiquei feliz por pelo menos uma de nós não ficar pra titia... - Falando nisso, e você, Gina? Não tem me aprontado muito ultimamente, não é? - Ah, homens... Quem precisa deles? O último cara com quem saí, há uns dois meses, pediu pra casar comigo, sendo que nós nos conhecíamos há uma semana... E quando eu disse não, ele disse que desse jeito não daria certo e terminou porque eu não tenho a mesma opinião que ele... Pode um negócio desses? Completamente louco! - Eu não acredito, casamento, em uma semana? Que loucura! Mas e depois, mais nada? - Depois dessa eu decidi dar um tempo nesses relacionamentos sem futuro... Resultado: continuo sozinha... Além do mais...  
- Além do mais o que?  
- De vez em quando ouvir falar DELE ainda mexe comigo... - Eu posso imaginar... Do jeito que sempre tão falando dele por aí... é amiga... Nós estamos presas ao passado... Só não entendo por que... - Acho que foi o tempo em que eu fui mais feliz, por isso é inesquecível, apesar de tudo o que passamos com o Tom...  
- Você ainda o chama pelo antigo nome...  
- Certas coisas são difíceis mudar... Mais difícil ainda esquecer... Gina e Heather continuaram conversando até altas horas da noite, tanto que uma acabou dormindo na casa da outra... Nem mesmo a distância de oito anos conseguiu abalar essa amizade.  
  
- Gina acabou de me mandar uma coruja, Arthur. Ela disse que virá para a festa de Rony, já que é feriado e no outro dia não haverá trabalho. - Ótimo, ótimo! Será que ela poderá trazer aquela teleblisão que tem na casa dela? - Não invente Arthur, Gina não vai chegar aqui com um trambolho daqueles pra você acabar querendo abrir pra ver com funciona. O que me preocupa, no entanto, Arthur, é que Harry virá para a festa também...  
- O que há de errado nisso Molly, querida? - Até parece que você não lembra... Eles não se falam há anos... Depois do que aconteceu... Você sabe...  
- Ah, sim! Claro! Você acha que acontecerá alguma coisa?  
- Não sei... espero que tudo saia bem...  
  
No dia marcado para a festa, Rony chegou n'A Toca antes de todos. Sua mãe havia preparado tudo e só faltavam os convidados. Estava conversando com Sr. Weasley na sala:  
- Meu filho, você não sabe o quanto eu estou orgulhoso! - Obrigado, pai, significa muito pra mim... Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse conseguir ser artilheiro do Cannons, trabalhar com meu melhor amigo... É tudo o que eu queria...  
- Nenhuma garota está nesse seu plano de vida? - Até agora, o que importa é o meu trabalho... não quero nada sério...  
- Você é quem sabe... Nesse instante, Fleur e Gui aparatam na casa. Logo depois surgem Carlinhos e sua esposa, Sabrina, com seu filho de seis anos Paul, Percy e Penélope, Fred e Angelina, sua noiva e George, Katie e as gêmeas Hallie e Anne. Algum tempo depois, Sirius, Narcisa e Katrina chegaram e Harry, por fim, apareceu. A festa havia começado.  
  
- Como foi na casa da sua amiga, Heather? - Muito bom! Conversamos a noite inteira... – Heather sentou no sofá, ao lado de David, que pegou uns papéis em cima da mesa – O que é isso David?  
- São os papéis do casamento... Acordo pré-nupcial e etc...  
- Ah... - Algo errado? Nós não havíamos combinado de que faríamos tudo isso? - Claro que sim! Mas eu não achei que fosse tão rápido... David sorriu. - Nós nos casamos daqui a um mês, temos que nos apressar, não é? - É, acho que você está certo... – E começaram a assinar os papéis.  
  
- Harry... Quando vai começar o torneio?  
- Daqui a duas semanas... - Bom, é o tempo que eu tenho para arrumar tudo... Vou ficar hospedado em um hotel aqui em Londres enquanto a minha casa não fica pronta.  
- Onde você está construindo? - Não muito longe daqui... Carlinhos – Rony perguntou ao irmão que estava por perto – Tem notícias de Hagrid?  
- Ele e Madame Maxime estão na Noruega passando as férias... De repente, muito perto de onde eles estavam, Ginevra Weasley aparece. Carlinhos para de falar e vai cumprimentar a irmã:  
- ...Gina! Quanto tempo irmãzinha! - Pensei que não viesse mais, filha – disse a Senhora Weasley voltando da cozinha. - Eu que pensei que não iria poder vir – disse ela cumprimentando Sirius, Katrina e Narcisa. – Fiquei acordada até tarde... Quando as pessoas se dispersaram novamente, Gina, depois de dar um abraço na mãe e no pai, percebeu que alguém a observava silenciosamente. "É ele..." pensou... Harry estava ao lado de Rony, mas ela fingiu não ter percebido isso. Chegou até o irmão e, dando um abraço nele, falou: - Você não sabe a quantidade de café que eu cuspi quando vi a sua foto no jornal! Você é um irmão desnaturado, devia ter me mandado uma coruja! Eu tive que trocar de roupa, sabia? - Eu também tava morrendo de saudades, Gina! – respondeu irônico Era inevitável. Ela teve que fazer isso. Ela não podia deixar de cumprimentá-lo. Ele ainda não havia tirado os olhos dela e seria uma falta de educação da sua parte não falar nada. Rony estava calado apenas observando e era o único a perceber o clima entre os dois, pois os outros estavam conversando, entretidos. O coração de Gina Weasley batia forte... Poucas foram as palavras que conseguiram sair. Poucas, porém firmes:  
- Olá, Harry.  
- Olá...Gina... – ele respondeu. Nenhum sorriso. Uma aparência fria e firme. Foi assim que ela falou com ele. Sem olhar nos olhos dele. E foi assim que ela se retirou. Foi até a cozinha falar com a mãe.  
- Harry... Acorda... - Han? Quê? Nossa... – ele passou a mão pelo rosto sentindo o coração apertado – Ninguém conseguiria entender o que eu senti agora...  
- Vamos, Harry, vamos falar com o Gui e a Fleur. A festa foi muito boa. Todos estavam se divertindo. Rony estava muito feliz pelo fato de estar com todos os seus amigos reunidos e também por estar comemorando uma vitória tão quista. Gina parecia radiante, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, mas por dentro, ela estava nervosa, angustiada, pois o choque do reencontro foi muito grande. Harry, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de olhar para Gina e o silêncio dela fez ele sentir seu coração mais apertado. Ambos foram os primeiros a sair da festa. Gina foi primeiro com a desculpa de que tinha que fazer um relatório e Harry se despediu de Rony, sem nem explicar o motivo, pois não foi preciso dizer nada. Rony viu nos olhos de Harry que ele queria estar sozinho.  
  
Ao chegar em casa, Harry caiu na cama. Estava ali, pensativo e seu celular tocou. Era Jule, uma outra garota que vivia atrás dele. Ignorando a ligação, ele desligou o celular. Continuou a pensar... Nela... Ao vê-la, ele viu uma nova Gina. Adulta, madura, porém com o mesmo ar inocente. E aquilo tudo ainda o encantava. Só que uma coisa, além da inocência, ainda permanecia nela. O fato de ela trata-lo sempre com frieza e de nunca, nunca olhar nos seus olhos. Ela sabia que aquilo o perturbava e um misto de raiva e dor começou a surgir. Raiva de si mesmo por ter perdido a garota de sua vida... Dor por ter posto tudo a perder...  
  
Nota da Escritora:a seguir, uma música que tem tudo a ver com que Harry está sentindo no momento. A música se chama Black, do Pearl Jam e é muito linda. Espero que vocês gostem!  
  
Black – Pearl Jam  
  
Hey...oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
(Lençóis de tela de pintura vazia, ilesos lençóis de lama)  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  
(Estavam esparramados sobre mim como seu corpo outrora esteve)  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
(Os cinco horizontes girando ao redor de sua alma)  
As the earth to the sun  
(Como a terra ao redor do sol)  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
(Agora o ar que eu provei e respirei teve uma virada)  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
(Ooh, e o que eu ensinei a ela era tudo)  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
(Ooh, eu sei que ela me deu tudo que ela podia)  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
(E agora minhas mãos cortadas impacientam-se diante sob o céu)  
Of what was everything?  
(O que era tudo?)  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
(Todas as pinturas estão sendo lavadas em preto, tatuando tudo...)  
I take a walk outside  
(Eu dou um passeio lá fora)  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
(Eu sou cercado por algumas crianças que brincam)  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear  
(Eu posso sentir suas risadas, então por que eu me entristeço?)  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
(Oh, e giram pensamentos e círculos ao redor da minha cabeça)  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
(Eu estou girando, eu estou girando)  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
(Como o sol pode cair rápido à distância)  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
(E agora minhas mãos ásperas embalam um vidro quebrado)  
Of what was everything?  
(O que era tudo?)  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
(Todas as fotos que foram pintadas de preto, tudo tatuado)  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
(Todo amor virou mal e levou meu mundo pro escuro)  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all that I'll be...yeah... (Tatuando tudo que eu vejo, tudo que eu sou, tudo que eu poderia ser...)  
Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star (Eu sei que um dia você terá uma vida maravilhosa, eu sei que você será uma  
estrela)  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
(No céu de outro alguém)  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine  
(Mas por que? Por que não poderia ser isto, por que não poderia ser no  
meu?)  
  
Ele sabia que aquilo era a única coisa que ele não poderia ter feito, mas mesmo assim fez. Trata-lo com frieza é apenas o preço que ele tinha que pagar por ter magoado a mais bela de todas as rosas... 


	4. Meras Coincidências

Capítulo 4 – Meras Coincidências  
  
Nota da Sophia: Logo no início, eu vou colocar o que ambos os personagens estão pensando, portanto é importante saber que eles estão no mesmo local, na mesma hora, estou apenas narrando uma coisa de cada vez. Boa leitura pessoal!  
  
Hermione estava na recepção do hotel. Um hotel bruxo, em Londres. Não havia a menor necessidade dela se hospedar em um Hotel morando em Londres, é claro, mas com a conferência que haveria lá no decorrer da semana, sua presença era inevitável, já que ela era uma das funcionárias mais importantes e de alto escalão da empresa. "Mas que droga! – pensou – Por que será que estão demorando tanto?" Como um passe de mágica, coisa que não é impossível, ela pareceu ter conseguido uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Um grupo de mais ou menos vinte pessoas passavam por ela. Jogadores, técnico, ajudantes, etc... "Que time deve ser?" – pensou. Estava meio desatualizada nos esportes já que ultimamente não se falava de mais nada além da entrada "dele" no time... Resolveu perguntar para um rapaz que estava ao seu lado:  
- Que time está se hospedando aqui?  
- Chuddley Cannons. Eles irão jogar daqui a alguns dias e vieram se  
hospedar aqui.  
Hermione não soube ao certo distinguir o que ela estava sentindo. Medo do que ela poderia encontrar, alegria pelo fato de poder encontrar Harry e raiva por ter tanta falta de sorte... "Ah, mas claro! Por que eles tiveram que se hospedar aqui?".  
Estava rezando para o atendente aparecer logo para ela poder subir para o seu quarto. Suas preces foram, no entanto, em vão. Foi só ela olhar para o lado que se arrependeu fortemente de ter feito tal movimento. Ao seu lado, estava ELE... Após anos sem vê-lo, seu coração não deixou de bater um pouco mais rápido... Ela pôde ouvir um grupinho de mais ou menos cinco meninas ao redor DELE paparicando-o, pedindo fotos e autógrafos... Sentiu raiva de todas elas e mais ainda dele. Queria sumir do mapa, mas não queria estar ali... Já pensou se ele a reconhecesse? O que aconteceria? Virou de costas para ele e começou a bater levemente com as unhas no balcão. Com o passar do tempo, as batidas se tornaram mais agressivas, pois agora ela ouvia ele conversando com aquelas garotas...  
  
- É, garotas... vocês foram muito gentis de terem vindo aqui me ver e tudo mais... - Que isso, é sempre um prazer, Rony... Podemos tirar uma foto com você?  
- Você me dá um autógrafo?  
- Ah não, primeiro eu! - Calma garotas, calma – Rony disse com um sorriso que deixou as garotas suspirando – Tem pra todo mundo... Deu autógrafo para uma, depois tirou uma foto com a outra... Quando estava assinando no caderno de mais outra garota, ele ouviu o recepcionista aparecer. Olhou para ele pedindo para ser atendido e imediatamente ele respondeu: - Um minuto senhor, já irei atendê-lo – Ele ficou observando o atendente indo falar com uma mulher que estava próxima a ele – Aqui está Srta. Granger – Rony pensou não ter ouvido direito – Sua varinha já está programada para o quarto 503. - Obrigada – agradeceu Hermione, mas na verdade, a sua vontade era de manda- lo para muito longe por ter falado seu sobrenome tão alto. Ela sentiu que Rony estava observando-a. E realmente ele estava. Ela virou-se em direção a porta que a levaria para o seu andar. E assim que o fez, seus olhos quase se encontraram com os de Rony, só que ela desviou rapidamente e apressou o passo. Não olhou para trás. Ao ver aquela pessoa deixar a recepção, Rony não podia acreditar. Depois de longos anos distante, ele finalmente a vira. Só podia ser ela. Ele a reconheceria no meio de uma multidão. Com aquele ar superior, de quem sabe das coisas, Hermione havia mudado. Pelo menos aparentemente. Estava adulta, muito mais bonita, porém ainda séria. Será que ela o reconhecera? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo recepcionista que repetia pela terceira vez:  
- Senhor? - Ah, sim! Estou com a equipe do Cannons. Um quarto para duas pessoas, por favor. - Como quiser. O seu time irá ficar no quinto andar, senhor. Sua varinha por favor. Enquanto o atendente programava a varinha de Rony para dar acesso ao quarto, Harry apareceu:  
- Harry! Você não vai acreditar!  
- O que foi?  
- Ela está aqui..  
- Quem?  
- Mione...  
- Sério? Onde? Você falou com ela? - Como eu ia falar com ela Harry!? Esqueceu que da última vez nós...  
- Ah... Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?  
- Ela está hospedada. Não sei o que ela veio fazer aqui... - Hum... Ouvi dizer que há uma conferência de uma empresa aqui. Ela deve estar aqui por causa disso... - Ultimamente têm acontecido tantas coisas... Você viu Gina, eu vi Mione... Quanta coincidência, não? - É... – Harry queria mudar de assunto - Mas vamos que eu tô com fome e já está passando da hora do almoço...  
  
Heather decidira ir ao shopping. Fazia tempo que não ia lá e precisava comprar algumas coisas para o casamento. Casar... Quem diria... Ela nunca se imaginara casada. Talvez porque ela pensava em casar com ele... Mas depois do que houve, realmente, ela tinha parado de pensar nisso. Enquanto David via as alianças, ela estava olhando para uma vitrine a procura de um brinco diferente para usar no casamento. Seus olhos, no entanto não focalizaram nenhuma jóia, e sim uma garotinha que a observava de uma distância de menos de um metro. Antes de Heather dizer alguma coisa, a menina disse:  
- Você poderia me ajudar? Eu estou perdida... Heather ia responder alguma coisa, mas as palavras se perderam ao ver que a menina tinha olhos cinzas que lhe pareceram bastante familiares. Conseguiu dizer:  
- Claro que sim... qual é seu nome?  
- Maureen. Maureen Malfoy... Então era ela. A irmã mais nova dele. Aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. Respirando fundo e rezando pra que ela não estivesse com Draco, ela falou:  
- Você está com quem Maureen?  
- Meu irmão e a namorada dele. "Droga! Maldito destino..." pensou amaldiçoando a si mesma por não ter ido ao shopping ontem. Agora não podia negar ajuda para a garota que não sabia quem era ela, provavelmente.  
- Onde foi a última vez que você estava com eles? - Na verdade, o meu irmão foi comprar água pra mim e me deixou com a namorada dele, que provavelmente se empolgou com alguma roupa e me deixou aqui sozinha... - Hum... – Heather sorriu ao ver que Maureen parecia não gostar da namorada de Draco... "que coisa mais infantil, Heather" depois disse a si mesma. – Vamos procura-los então... Elas percorreram todo o terceiro andar e nada... Heather percebeu que a menina não estava muito preocupada se encontrava ou não Draco, parecia que se sentia segura com ela. "Será que ela se lembra de mim?" pensou. As duas começaram a conversar: - Sabe, nós só estávamos aqui porque a namorada do meu irmão queria comprar alguma coisa, porque meu irmão não gosta de vir a esses lugares trouxas, sabe?  
- Como você sabe que eu sou bruxa?  
- Você conheceu meu sobrenome.  
- Mas eu não disse nada...  
- Não precisou. Eu vi sua reação.  
- Eu sou tão óbvia assim?  
- Bem...  
- MAUREEN! – ouviram alguém gritar e olharam para trás. Draco apareceu de repente. Estava com uma cara bastante preocupada e assim que se aproximou da irmã a abraçou com força. Heather nunca pensou que veria Draco demonstrar tanto afeto por alguém... Em onze anos as pessoas mudam... - Onde você estava? A Claire disse que você tinha se afastado enquanto ela entrou em uma loja... Maureen olhou em direção a Claire com profunda raiva. A garota tinha um falso sorriso no rosto e uma falsa expressão de preocupação. "Tudo nela é falso", pensou. Maureen, ainda olhando para Claire disse: - Na verdade... Ela entrou em uma loja e eu fiquei esperando do lado de fora. Só que ela estava demorando muito e quando eu entrei na loja pra procura-la, ela já tinha saído... - Tudo bem, Maureen, o importante é que você está bem... Vamos indo... - Um minuto, Draco – Maureen se voltou para Heather, que apenas observava tudo em silêncio. Deu um sorriso e disse – Se não fosse por ela você nunca teriam me encontrado - Ela se aproximou e disse:  
- Obrigada Heather McQueen. Draco arregalou os olhos e então reconheceu. Era ela. Depois de anos sem ter nem notícias... Ainda paralisado falou:  
- McQueen...  
- Malfoy  
- Há quanto tempo... – continuou ele - Creio que sim. Você está bem, espero – disse dando um olhar rápido e frio para Claire.  
- Estou. Você? Antes de responder, ela sentiu alguém pegar em sua mão. Era David.  
- Heather, eu estava te procurando.  
- Eu já ia até à loja. - Já vi as alianças, espero você onde combinamos – disse David dando um olhar rápido em Draco e se retirando. - Vejo que você está muito bem também – disse Draco sem esconder uma ponta de raiva.  
- Vamos indo, Draco? – Claire interrompeu sentindo o clima. - Sim, vamos – ele disse segurando no braço dela, mas sem desviar o olhar de Heather – Até um dia McQueen. - Até. – Ela respondeu. Acenou para Maureen e, um pouco tensa, dirigiu-se para onde David a esperava sem deixar de questionar o fato de que ela não tinha dito seu nome para Maureen, o que era realmente estranho porque ela não tinha mais que três anos quando Heather a viu pela última vez... Era um caso a se pensar...  
  
Querida Gina,  
  
Há quanto tempo, não é? Desculpe ter demorado para responder sua cartas, mas ultimamente a empresa que estou trabalhando está me dando muito o que fazer, me deixando bastante ocupada... Estou hospedada em um hotel, aqui mesmo em Londres, pois está tendo uma conferência e tenho que permanecer aqui... Veja que coincidência, eu estou no mesmo hotel que o seu irmão e Harry... Ainda não falei com nenhum dos dois, não sei se arranjarei tempo... Em todo caso, assim que a conferência acabar, terei uma semana de recesso, assim, poderei visitar você.  
Beijos, Hermione.  
  
- É, acho que está bom... Mione colocou a carta em um envelope e mandou-a pela sua coruja, Oigres. Desceu para jantar, já que estava livre o resto do dia. No hall, viu Harry conversando com o recepcionista. Decidiu aproveitar a chance de que ele estava sozinho e dar um "oi". Aproximou-se do amigo e disse ironicamente: - Será que o famoso Harry Potter tem tempo para falar com uma antiga amiga? - Hermione!!!!!!! – Harry exclamou ao ver a amiga. – Quanto tempo, sua sumida! – Ele a abraçou – Por que você não tem respondido as minhas cartas?  
- Ando meio sem tempo ultimamente. Muito trabalho...  
- Você está aqui pela conferência?  
- Sim... - O Rony te viu logo quando chegamos. Tentou falar com você, mas não conseguiu. - Hum... Sei... Ele me viu foi? Interessante, eu não o avistei, ele pintou o cabelo? - Caramba, você disfarça mal, hem, Mione? – disse deixando a amiga mais vermelha do que já estava. – você o viu e saiu fugindo não é?  
- ...Você que está falando aí, eu não afirmei nada... Ainda...  
- Fala a verdade, Mione... Você ainda...? - Eu... não sei ao certo, sabe? Nem quero saber... Eu temo por vê-lo justamente pelo fato de que... – ela não sabia o que dizer, então falou como se estivesse se explicando por ter feito algo errado - Nós éramos muito jovens para casar e se tivéssemos casado, não teríamos conquistado a vida profissional que temos hoje... e... – parou ao perceber a quantidade exacerbada de informação que ela estava dando. - É... se você diz assim... Aí vem ele, vamos lá! – Harry pegou no braço de Hermione e começou a puxa-la – Vem... O Rony tá no mesmo quarto que eu, vai lá falar com ele... - Francamente, Harry! – Ela conseguiu se soltar e parou de andar – onde você estava quando eu disse que eu não quero... Ela ficou sem ação. Rony estava na sua frente.  
- ...Vê-lo... Olá Rony... – ela disse baixando os olhos. - Hermione... oi... – ele estava meio sem ação, com aquela cara assustada já conhecida. E fez o que Hermione menos esperava. Aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a com força. – É muito bom te ver de novo... – disse soltando-a. - Digo o mesmo... – ela respondeu depois do que pareceu séculos, por causa do choque. Houve um silêncio momentâneo em que eles passaram um bom tempo se olhando, como se não acreditassem que estavam ali, um na frente do outro. Harry quebrou o silêncio:  
- É... Rony... nós temos treino...  
- Ah! Claro! É... temos que ir...  
- Tudo bem... Eu já estava indo para a reunião mesmo...  
- Nos falamos depois?  
- ...Sim. Depois... - Tchau Mione – disse Harry se afastando e indo em direção ao ônibus. "Grande merda... Que fracasso você é Hermione... Se derreteu toda por causa de um simples 'é muito bom te ver'... Grrrr... Você é mesmo patética..." Ela martirizou-se. 


	5. Pai e Filha

Capítulo 5 – Pai e filha.  
  
Maureen estava no jardim de sua mansão. Era o seu lugar favorito e ela gostava de ir lá todos os dias. Cuidava de todas as flores do jardim, plantando, regando, enquanto Katrina brincava no balanço. Era um jardim totalmente fechado e só ela e Narcisa tinham a chave para abri-lo. Enquanto espalhava sementes de jasmim pela terra, ela pensava: "Ultimamente tenho sonhado muito com ele... Será que ele virá em breve? O tempo está próximo, acho". Era comum Maureen ter esse tipo de pensamento, pois sempre foi muito intuitiva e sensitiva. Ninguém sabia, mas Maureen dominava alguns poderes mágicos bastante avançados para uma criança de sua idade como mover objetos com a mente. Além disso, sentia a presença de pessoas quando estavam muito próximas e todo esse poder psíquico não era pra qualquer um, havia um forte motivo para Maureen ser uma criança especial e nem ela sabia disso. Pouco antes de ela nascer, seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, fugira em conseqüência da forte perseguição que os aurores estavam fazendo deixando Narcisa e Draco sozinhos. A mansão tinha sido destruída e Draco teve que levar sua mãe, que estava grávida de Maureen, para o Caldeirão Furado, e lá se hospedaram por um bom tempo, por dois motivos: por não terem mais onde morar e por tentarem fugir de Lúcio que deixou bem claro que ainda voltaria. Na noite do nascimento de Maureen, Narcisa dormia no quarto de hospital enquanto Maureen estava no berçário. Lúcio Malfoy aparatou no berçário e localizou Maureen. Pegando sua filha no colo, disse tais palavras:  
- Finalmente. Nasce a sétima filha do sétimo filho. Do mesmo sangue do  
primogênito, saiba que terás saúde que cura aqueles que usufruem do  
teu sangue. Teus poderes serão grandiosos e quando a hora certa  
chegar, junto a mim você conhecerá o poder. Em seguida, Lúcio colocou a pequena Maureen de volta ao berço e com a varinha, mirou a cabeça da filha. Pronunciou algumas palavras e um jorro de luz cinza a envolveu, sumindo rapidamente. Logo, Lúcio desapareceu. Aquelas palavras ficaram na cabeça de Maureen para sempre, mesmo sem saber quando e porque elas haviam lhe sido dito, sabia também que fora o seu pai que as pronunciara. Maureen nunca vira seu verdadeiro pai pessoalmente, tão pouco recebera alguma carta dele. Mas se algum dia visse Lúcio na rua, saberia que era ele, pois seu pai aparecia freqüentemente nos seus sonhos e neles, ele sempre avisava que seu retorno se aproximava. Maureen não sabia o porquê desse retorno, mas ela o esperava ansiosamente. Maureen olhou para o céu. Estava quase no final da tarde e não demoraria muito para escurecer. Levantou-se ajeitando o vestido e chamou a irmã:  
- Katrina! Já está tarde! É melhor entrarmos em casa.  
- Tudo bem, estou indo!  
As duas saíram do jardim e Maureen logo o trancou com chave. Katrina  
perguntou observando-a:  
- Eu terei uma chave dessas também?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Você irá me ensinar a cuidar das flores?  
- Sim. É só você ajudar-me a cuidar delas que logo aprenderá tudo.  
- Maureen! Katrina! Venham logo, está escurecendo!  
- Viu? Mamãe está nos chamando, é melhor nos apressarmos. Katrina e Maureen seguiram seu caminho e entraram em casa. Levaram para Narcisa as mais belas orquídeas que encontraram, o que deixou a mãe encantada. Maureen foi então para seu quarto tomar banho para ir jantar. Ao entrar no quarto, certificou-se de que não havia nenhum elfo e com magia, fechou sua janela. Sorriu ao lembrar que ela não precisava de nenhuma varinha para fazer isso. De repente, seus profundos olhos cinzas pousaram sobre uma carta em cima da mesa endereçada a ela. Era estranho, pois ela não conhecia aquela caligrafia. Abriu a carta e ao ler, achou tudo muito estranho. A carta era breve e sem remetente:  
  
Maureen,  
  
A doença é um sinal de fraqueza e a fraqueza não faz parte de você. O dia se aproxima, estamos a cada dia mais perto de dar o passo para o que é certo, seja cuidadosa.  
  
"Ser cuidadosa? Que coisa mais estranha". Maureen ficou pensativa, pensou até em mostrar a carta a Sirius e Narcisa, mas sabia que sua mãe e seu padrasto poderiam ficar preocupados. Tinha uma pequena suspeita de quem era o autor daquelas palavras, mas não sabia o que elas queriam dizer. Decidiu desvendar aquelas palavras sozinha, antes de dormir. Deixou a carta embaixo do travesseiro e foi tomar banho para jantar.  
Narcisa e Sirius estavam sentados à mesa quando Maureen e Katrina se acomodaram. Começaram a comer em silêncio, até que Narcisa disse:  
- Hoje eu enviei os convites a todos, Sirius. Acho que as corujas  
chegarão ao seu destino em menos de um dia, no máximo dois.  
- Quando será a festa, mãe?  
- Daqui a duas semanas, Katrina.  
- Você tem certeza de que não esqueceu de ninguém, Narcisa?  
- Absoluta. Ah, meninas, não esqueçam de que nesse sábado iremos  
comprar nossas roupas para a festa, ok?  
- Tudo bem – as duas responderam.  
- Narcisa, a decoração e tudo mais, você acha que os elfos darão  
conta?  
- Não se preocupe, querido, tenho certeza de que tudo irá dar certo na  
nossa festa. As mãos de Sirius e Narcisa se encontraram e Narcisa apertou a mão do marido, passando-lhe confiança. Sirius sorriu. O jantar, então, prosseguiu calmamente. 


	6. Apenas Amigos

Capítulo 6 – Apenas amigos  
  
Finalmente um feriado. Gina teria um dia inteiro para descansar, já que o trabalho tinha lhe dado uma folga. Estava tomando café quando uma coruja entrou pela janela. Gina reconheceu, como a coruja de Hermione. Após ler a carta, disse:  
- Tomara que ela venha logo, faz tempo que não vejo Mione. Decidira ir até o parque, próximo a sua casa, aproveitar para ler um bom livro. Era o que Gina costumava fazer quando morava n'A Toca. Ela acordava bem cedinho, pouco antes de amanhecer, levava um pote de biscoitos, um livro e seu diário, e caminhava para o bosque, o mais distante possível, onde tinha uma árvore que a esperava com uma sombra acolhedora e a fazia esquecer o mundo por horas. Tinha vezes, que ela nem voltava para almoçar e o pote de biscoito, antes cheio, voltava só com farelos. Isso foi antes de Hogwarts, pois depois vieram as tarefas e responsabilidades do colégio. Além do mais, quando havia tempo livre, ao invés de ocupar a mente com um bom livro, como costumava fazer quando criança, sua mente era ocupada por um par de olhos verdes. Gina lembrou das horas que passava pensando no melhor amigo de seu irmão e o quanto aquilo lhe machucava, pois quanto mais pensava nele, maior era a dor que sentia. Essa lembrança fez uma lágrima cair do rosto de Gina, que só então acordou do breve momento nostálgico e foi se arrumar para sair.  
  
- Rony, diga a Sra. Weasley que fico devendo uma visita. - Pode deixar, Harry. Mas vê se não demora muito, temos que dormir cedo pois amanhã temos treino final para o jogo de sábado.  
- É, eu não esqueci. Mas eu preciso ir a Gringotes. Espero que seja  
rápido. Harry saiu do hotel e aparatou na frente do Caldeirão Furado. Foi até o Beco Diagonal e logo que chegou a Gringotes, resolveu o problema. Quando retornou a Londres dos trouxas, decidiu andar um pouco e arejar a cabeça. Andava pensando na vida, sem saber qual caminho tomava. Acabou chegando a um parque e ficou a observar as pessoas. Até que seus olhos se fixaram em uma figura que estava sentada encostada em uma árvore. Aqueles compridos cabelos ruivos ligeiramente presos eram inconfundíveis. Por mais simples que Gina estivesse, em qualquer lugar, Harry a reconheceria, pelo simples fato de jamais ter esquecido daquele rosto que tanto o encantou. Pensou em falar com ela. Não sabia como seria recepcionado, mas só ia saber tentando. Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para que ela o olhasse nos seus olhos. Sempre desejou ter a amizade de Gina novamente, já que não podia ter o seu amor. Aquela garota fez dele uma outra pessoa, conseguiu tirar toda a raiva e o rancor que ele tinha dentro de si, durante tanto tempo. Foi por causa dela que ele conseguira derrotar Voldemort e ele nunca esqueceria isso. Pensando em como era acolhedor ver aquele sorriso tão sincero, tomou coragem e foi andando até Gina. Ela estava tão entretida no livro que mal notou sua presença. Só percebeu a presença de alguém quando Harry se abaixou ao seu lado e disse:  
- Lindo dia, não é? Melhor ainda quando se tem um livro tão bom em  
mãos – ele pegou o livro das mãos de Gina, um dos mais conhecidos  
livros bruxos, e olhou a capa cuidadosamente, sem desmarcar a página.  
- Olá, Harry... Com certeza é um belo dia. – Gina respondeu friamente  
sem transparecer sua surpresa.  
- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar assim? – Harry sentou-se ao lado  
dela e, ainda com o livro nas mãos, olhou para Gina fixamente. Decidiu  
ir direto ao ponto.  
- Assim como? – Ela tentava não olhar naqueles olhos.  
- Sem olhar para mim. – Delicadamente, Harry pegou no queixo de Gina e  
vagarosamente levantou sua cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram. Parecia  
que ficariam assim para sempre. Gina não conseguia desviar daqueles olhos, por mais que tentasse. Respirou fundo e depois de um tempo disse:  
- Satisfeito – Ela encostou-se novamente na árvore. – O que você veio  
fazer aqui?  
- Falar com você...  
- Sobre o que? Nós não nos falamos há mais de sete anos, o que você  
tem pra falar comigo?  
- Eu sei. E é por causa disso que eu estou aqui. Já faz tanto tempo  
que tudo aquilo aconteceu, vamos simplesmente esquecer...  
- Eu disse a você que eu não queria mais nada de você, que eu não  
preciso de nada vindo de você.  
- Deixe de ser orgulhosa, Gina. Eu sei que durante todo esse tempo,  
você não esqueceu. Nossa amizade era muito forte e não podia ser  
esquecida tão rapidamente. Gina estava prestes a ter um acesso. Era revoltante aquela situação. Ela queria sair correndo dali, acordar daquele pesadelo, não, não podia estar acontecendo. Harry ainda conseguiu piorar: - Eu sinto falta Gi... Da amizade que tivemos, de tudo o que passamos. Sinto falta de você... Gina preferia a morte a ouvir aquilo. Ele continuou:  
- Eu sei que eu não posso ter você de novo, mas pelo menos me dê a sua  
amizade. - Ami... Amizade? Tem certeza que é só isso que, que, que você quer? Porque é a única coisa que eu posso tentar te dar...  
- Sim, apenas amigos... – Ele estendeu a mão. -...Espero que você cumpra sua parte – ela apertou a mão de Harry de volta. Sentiu que podia fazer aquilo. Harry sorriu. Estava muito feliz por ter conseguido. Gina sorriu de volta e ele perguntou:  
- Topa tomar um sorvete? - Pode ser... Ei, calma aí! – Tarde demais. Harry a puxou com força e correu em direção ao sorveteiro que passava. Os dois caminhavam pelo parque e conversavam como bons amigos. Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma alegria inexplicável por ter uma amiga de volta, sentiu um pedaço de si morrer. Esse pedaço era um pequeno fio de esperança que ele tinha, de que tudo pudesse ser como era antes. Mas ele sabia que por mais que ela o amasse, jamais o perdoaria, seu orgulho era muito grande. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, mesmo depois de tantas desculpas. Teriam que ser apenas amigos.  
  
Nota da autora: Por favor, foi muito complicado escrever esse capítulo, tentar passar o clima e etc, preciso de opiniões, mandem um e-mail! Apesar da caixa estar cheia e eu estar devendo um monte de respostas, prometo responder!! 


	7. Tempos Inesquecíveis

Capítulo 7 – Tempos inesquecíveis.  
  
A mansão estava perfeitamente decorada. Os elfos tinham caprichado. A festa de dez anos de casados de Sirius e Narcisa tinha tudo para jamais ser esquecida. Seria uma espécie de baile de máscaras e todos viriam a caráter.  
Narcisa planejou tudo cuidadosamente e tinha certeza de que todos iriam comparecer. Fez questão de convidar todas as pessoas que foram ao seu casamento e mais alguns outros amigos. Com certeza ela era a mais ansiosa com o evento. Após anos sonhando em ver Sirius livre e poder estar com ele, ela nem acreditava que estava casada com ele há dez anos. Olhava tudo atentamente na casa, já que estava pronta. Narcisa estava com os longos cabelos ondulados e com um belíssimo vestido azul celeste com pequenos enfeites meio perolados. Com a máscara na mão, ela caminhava pela casa, lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida até lá. Lembrou-se de quando contou a Sirius que casaria com Lúcio, no sétimo ano de Hogwarts:  
- Fique calmo Sirius, ou alguém vai ouvir a gente.  
- Calmo? Como você quer que eu fique calmo? A minha namorada vai se  
casar com o cara que eu mais odeio no mundo, que maravilha! Vamos  
beber champanhe para comemorar!  
- Sirius, não torne tudo mais difícil! Por favor...  
- Difícil? Pra você deve ser muito difícil mesmo ter que casar com um  
milionário – Sirius sentia o corpo fervendo de tanta raiva. Passou a  
mão pelo rosto e perguntou – Por que? Por que Narcisa? O que eu fiz  
pra você fazer isso comigo? Um dia, você é minha namorada e depois das  
férias você está noiva de outro – ele chutou uma cadeira, Narcisa  
tremeu – E logo de um Malfoy!!!!!!!!  
- Por favor, Sirius, vão nos descobrir! Fique calmo!  
- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR CALMO! QUE SE DANE SE NÓS FORMOS DESCOBERTOS! Sirius se sentou em uma cadeira e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Narcisa se aproximou dele. Quando seus dedos se aproximaram dos cabelos dele, Sirius se esquivou. Disse:  
- Não, Narcisa... Por favor... Apenas responda... Por que?  
As lágrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto da garota. Ela disse:  
- Os Malfoy... Eles... Ofereceram pagar aos meus pais todas as nossas  
dívidas e em troca, eu me casaria com Lúcio... Silêncio... Sirius olhava para Narcisa, que chorava silenciosamente. Perguntou:  
- Você fugiria comigo?  
- O que?  
- Sim, fugir... De Hogwarts, de tudo...  
- Sirius, eu não posso... Já disse que...  
- É... Pelo visto você não me ama como eu pensei que... Narcisa se aproximou de Sirius e com as duas mãos segurou o rosto do namorado, fazendo-o olhar fixamente para ela, enquanto dizia:  
- Você pode achar tudo, Sirius Black, mas nunca, nunca duvide dos meus  
sentimentos por você. Eu te amo...  
- Então fuja comigo...  
- EU NÃO POSSO! SERÁ QUE É DIFÍCIL VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE O DESTINO DA  
MINHA FAMÍLIA ESTÁ EM JOGO COM ISSO?  
- Eu não entendo... Pra mim você é fraca, Narcisa... E não consegue  
dizer não aos Malfoy – a garota soluçava enquanto Sirius, ainda frio,  
falava – Desejo a você muitas felicidades, que você seja feliz ao lado  
do Malfoy. Sirius saiu da sala de Astronomia, deixando Narcisa sozinha. Ela chorou muito aquela noite e só depois seguiu para seu quarto na Corvinal. Sirius, por sua vez, não foi para a torre da Grifinória. Transformou-se em cachorro e foi até a Floresta Proibida e lá passou a noite. Muitos uivos puderam ser ouvidos naquela noite.  
  
Sirius estava colocando seu relógio. Estava praticamente pronto. Olhou para um retrato na cabeceira da cama e sorriu. Era uma foto dele e Narcisa no jardim da mansão. Ainda olhando para foto, Sirius lembrou-se de quando ele viu Narcisa pela primeira vez após Azkaban: Ele estava dentro de Hogwarts, era o quinto ano de Harry e ele estava lá para proteger o afilhado caso algo acontecesse (depois do que houve no Torneio, ele não saiu mais de Hogwarts). Era uma tarde de outono e Harry estava na aula de herbologia. Sirius aproveitou para andar pelos aposentos do colégio. Quando passou próxima a sala de Dumbledore, sentiu seu coração parar. Narcisa Malfoy se encontrava há poucos metros de distância, ela admirava os quadros de Hogwarts, que igualmente a admiravam. Ela logo percebeu que alguém a observava e viu um cachorro enorme parado olhando-a fixamente. Ela sorriu, sempre gostou de cachorros e ao se aproximar do animal, abaixou-se e fez carinho em sua cabeça. O cachorro a olhava fixamente. Ela disse:  
- Você só aparenta ser bravo, mas na verdade é um amor, não é? Sirius não acreditava. Decidiu fazer uma loucura. Transformar-se novamente em humano. Para isso, ele levou Narcisa até uma sala vazia. Ela não entendia, mas o seguiu. Foi então que ele se transformou.  
- Si... sirius... Você é um...  
- Animago, sim.  
- Você matou toda aquela gente? – ela foi direta.  
- Não... Nunca... – ele respondeu imediatamente.  
- Eu sempre soube – ela disse sorrindo.  
- O que você faz aqui?  
- Pergunto o mesmo a você.  
- Protegendo Harry, contrário do que muita gente pensa.  
- Sim, entendo.  
- Narcisa – ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou com força – me perdoe...  
  
- Perdoar do que? – ela ficou assustada com o que ele fez, mas logo se  
acostumou – eu entendo sua raiva naquele dia, já passou... – ela  
encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre Voldemort? Você não se tornou  
comensal, tornou?  
- Claro que não – eles se separaram, mas continuaram próximos – o que  
eu sei é muito pouco, Sirius, não sei se...  
- Me diga tudo o que sabe, Narcisa, por favor, toda informação é  
preciosa.  
- Bem, Lúcio e os outros comensais têm se reunido na mansão com muita  
freqüência. Estão planejando um ataque a Little Hangleton. Voldemort  
está em um esconderijo distante, fora da Grã Bretanha, mas não muito  
longe dela. É tudo o que sei.  
- Você me promete uma coisa?  
- Sim.  
- Mantenha contato. Mande qualquer informação. Sei que é arriscado,  
mas precisamos acabar com tudo isso.  
- Eu entendo. Mandarei uma carta caso saiba de algo. Agora é melhor eu  
ir, Lúcio deve estar terminando sua conversa com Dumbledore, não  
gostará de me encontrar aqui. Sirius olhou para baixo. Aquele nome o incomodava. Olhou novamente para Narcisa e colocando uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros atrás de sua orelha. Disse:  
- Não se esqueça de mim, Narcisa.  
- Eu nunca esqueci – ela disse sorrindo. Sirius se aproximou mais um pouco de Narcisa e a beijou. Um beijo breve, mas que dizia tudo o que ambos sentiam. Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez e Narcisa saiu da sala. Sirius transformou-se novamente em cachorro e ficou a olhar o campo de Quadribol da janela. Teve certeza de que aquela sempre seria a mulher de sua vida.  
  
Sirius desceu as escadas da mansão e encontrou Narcisa no parapeito da escada que levava a entrada da mansão. Ela logo percebeu sua presença e virou-se. Sorriu e disse:  
- Pensei que iria demorar mais.  
- Pois aqui estou – ele disse pegando na mão da esposa – pronta para a  
festa?  
- Sim. Nervosa, mas sim, estou.  
- Vai dar tudo certo. Você está linda. Ele a abraçou por trás e os dois olharam para o céu recheado de estrelas. Seria uma noite perfeita. Maureen e Katrina apareceram correndo, ambas prontas para a festa:  
- Olha quem chegou... – disse Sirius pegando Maureen no colo.  
- Mamãe, vamos entrar, os convidados estão quase chegando. – disse  
Katrina pegando Narcisa pela mão.  
- É, é melhor entrarmos. – ela disse sorrindo para Sirius. Os quatro entraram e esperaram os convidados para a tão esperada festa. 


End file.
